The Fate of Sand and Stone
by pffttyoubet
Summary: Zelda, the princess of the Gerudo people, has lived her sheltered life behind the palace walls and is bursting to get out. Link, prince of Hyrule, is an adventurer who must prove himself as a good successor to the throne. Will these two characters discover their fate? **REVISED7/7/2017**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, I've got no real excuse. But I reread everything I had written so far and made a lot of corrections/revisions to make the story run more smoothly. I hope you guys enjoy.**  
 **Disclaimer: photo drawn by the lovely Maya Kern, and alas, unfortunately I do not own Zelda.**

.

.

.

The thud of his quick steps on the stone floor and the yells of his chasers flooded his ears as he made his escape. Grinning, he pulled an apple from his pocket, took a bite, and turned the corner into a small alleyway lined with stacked crates. He jumped from crate to crate until he sprung through an open window just small enough to go by unnoticed by the guards who reached the alleyway moments later. They scanned all traces for the wanted derelict. He chuckled and had another mouthful of the crisp apple, enjoying the display of confusion beneath him.

He threw off the brown hood he wore, revealing a green tunic with his family crest, a Triforce hovering above an eagle, embroidered in gold. He ran his fingers through his matted blonde hair and tossed the apple core into the nearest waste bin. He hastily put on his fingerless gloves, hiding the Triforce mark passed down from his ancestors on the back of his left hand, and attached his vambraces. He kept this abandoned home as a hideout, and often came to his humble hideout to get away from any mundane tasks he was required to do. Not many people knew he had made this his haven aside from a certain few he knew would protect his secret. After a quick inhale and a tap of his brown boot, he opened the wooden door leading to the market square. He passed along many, each one of them would quickly bowed or wave at the site of their adventurous prince.  
"Link!" A guard with soft brown hair sprinted to his side. He was not much older than Link. The guard was tall and thin, hovering a six inches to his friend, the prince. Years of training could not bulk him, but his stubbled jaw helped him appear more like a scruffy teenager than a rugged man. The knight began. "How many times have I told you not to run off, yeah? I could lose my job because of your incessant wandering. I hope you know you could save us both a lot of trouble and not turn rogue every chance you get. There's plenty of food in the castle."  
Link laughed in response. "I have to keep those guards on their toes. Besides Amadeo, I don't really steal the food, I just pay for it minutes before and then pretend to. See? No harm done. Let's head back to the training grounds, I'm all revved up for a sparring." He pulled another apple from his pocket and tossed it to his unpleased escort. Amadeo chomped into the apple, leaving traces of debris on his cheek. "Oh, by the way," he began with a smirk, "your father demands your presence, yeah."

At that, Link recoiled. His father, the King of Hyrule, was a force to be reckoned with. He heaved a sigh as he made his way back to the castle and into the meeting chambers where his father wrote quietly. The King was a tall man, with long gray hair and broad shoulders. Although a slimmer Link did not much resemble his father's broad stature, they shared the same furrowed brows and bright blue eyes. The King was stubborn and stern, but fair to those he ruled. And for that, Hyrule lived in peace for the last thirty years of his reign.

"You've been out again," his father started, emotionless.  
Link stiffened. "Yes."  
Silence.  
"Have you finished your daily training?"  
"Yes."  
Silence.  
"We require your presence on a small mission in Hyrule Field." Link's eyes widened. "Great! Wh—"  
"An infestation of Bulbins are beginning to torment the travelers." His father boomed and his son recoiled. King Rodric was never interrupted. "Seeing as you are twenty-four and have mastered your training, I take it ten soldiers will be enough?"  
"That is sufficient," Link recovered.  
"Good. The matter should be cleared within seven day's time. That is all."  
Link bowed and mechanically walked out of the room, waiting until the large heavy doors closed behind him to slouch his shoulders and rub his neck. "Link, ma'boy!" A smile crept onto Link's face as his grandfather limped down the hall way. Even with a cane to hold him, he still had a hop in his step wherever he went. "Gramps, how're you holding up? Still haven't keeled over yet?" Link laughed as he hugged his grandfather. He coughed out a laugh. "Remind me to tell your mother she raised herself a horrid, rotten kid."  
"I'll just tell her you've become senile, Grandpa Kaepora," Link winked. "What's brought you to these neck of the woods?" "Just gotta give my son a weekly bout of torment and aggravation," Kaepora chuckled. "Alright, but be careful. I hear he hasn't left his desk all day." "Nothing I can't handle." Kaepora was a kind and lenient man, but he hadn't always been so. Old age had worn the austere man down to an easier disposition. Link had been told that his grandfather was fair but fierce, far more of the latter trait than his father was. Link could not imagine him being anything other than humorous, for that is how he's known his grandfather his whole life. But it might explain why his son was just as unyielding. Kaepora waived at Link, who shook his head and chuckled out a goodbye. His grandfather strolled in with a jolly greeting, and he swore he could hear a sigh from his father as the doors were once again closed.

"An expedition," he thought excitedly. Although the foes would be easy enough, his blood boiled with the taste of another adventure on the tip of his tongue. He sprinted to the training grounds, excited to tell Amadeo the news. When he cleared the yard, he reached for his sword, spotting his opponent swinging away at a heavy log. Amadeo glanced at the approaching prince and armed himself for the first attack. The blades clanked loudly. One quick push and they both positioned themselves for an attack. "We're going out." Link chirped as he dodged Amadeo's swing. Amadeo abruptly lowered his sword in confusion, then parried Link's blow. "Don't tell me another bout of trickery, yeah?" Swords clashed and sweat was forming on Link's forehead. Amadeo was an exceptional swordsman, and he appreciated Link's thoughtfulness whenever they sparred. He could beat almost every soldier in the army, albeit a few experienced war heroes who have yet to retire, and Link would never yield until they had utterly exhausted one another or the knight admitted defeat. Link swung once, then quickly dodged a counter attack. He swirled down and knocked Amadeo from under his feet, and swiftly pointed his sword at Amadeo's throat. "Nope. A most important militant mission bestowed to me by my most loving father." Link chuckled as he bent down and extended an arm to the beaten soldier. Amadeo grabbed his wrist and pulled himself up with a grin. "Well then, this will be fun. How soon do we leave?" Link quoted in his best king-like impression. "The matter should be cleared within seven day's time."  
Amadeo grinned.  
"Let the planning commence."

.  
.

She picked up the brightest red apple she found in the basket and walked over to the stall, gingerly feeding it to the silver mare. After the animal had finished, she wiped her hand along her pink harem pants.

"Father, how many times must I tell you. I cannot, I will not marry Count Gregorio." She sighed as her father grunted in response and paced the garden in frustration. She continued, "He is a foul man who shows no shame. It's evident by every female servant who has the unfortunate chance of passing him."  
"Zelda, he was merely gazing at the bread which she placed on the table for supper. You must know the Count has the utmost pride."  
"In his loins apparently…" She said and rolled her eyes. The mare neighed as if to chuckle in understanding.  
"Zelda!" King Noya stamped his foot and his cheeks flushed. "You are the princess of these Gerudo sands and you will take these matters seriously. You shall be a woman full grown, and I cannot leave this world peacefully until you have a suitor and our people have a king! There is no other Gerudo male to succeed in my place!" To see her stout father look so flustered made her giggle. One reason she loved her kind father dearly was because it was practically impossible for him to look angry.  
"Haven't I told you time and time again? You shall live forever. You mustn't worry yourself over such matters, I can take care of myself. Maybe for my birthday this year, instead of fussing over a future son-in-law, you could let me roam away from the Gerudo sands for once. Perhaps let me ride through Hyrule Field?"  
His eyes softened and he ruffled her dark blonde hair. "My dear Zelda, Have I mentioned that you look just like your mother? Although I was never entirely sure where your blue eyes came from. One of the stable boys, perhaps…"  
She laughed as she quickly embraced her father. "Yes, but I got all of my wit from you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, wondering where in the world the time had passed. It seemed that just yesterday his daughter was climbing the fortress walls and playing with the other Gerudo children. Soon she would be twenty-one and had grown vastly beautiful. "I have kept you safe all these years. The world is not always a kind place. Especially to our people. Please understand that I only want what's best for you."  
Her heavy sigh was all he needed to know her disappointment. Zelda quietly countered, "It's all his fault."  
"Count Gregorio?" Her father asked, puzzled.  
"No. Gano—" "Child, hush now. Do not speak that monster's name."  
"This is what I mean. This wicked sorcerer has been plaguing the good name of the Gerudo long enough! He's been dead for centuries, at one point people must see that he is gone and we are good, decent people!"  
Her father smiled sadly at the mare and fed her another apple. "Yes, you're right. But trust takes mere seconds to shatter and years to rebuild. It's not so simple as you think."  
Now it was her tan cheeks that flushed. "Well, maybe our people have waited long enough." With that, she stalked into the palace.

Zelda didn't understand why many still feared the Gerudo people. She thought of her tribe as kind, and full of fearless warriors. They respected the land and it's creatures, and were not a wasteful group. They worshipped the Sand Goddess for giving them life and thanked the Three Goddesses for the creation of the world. One imbecile of a man could not truly be their complete unraveling with the rest of society, could it? Her name day was in a week, and she had grown restless for adventure, especially if her father was to wed her off to the next eligible bachelor. She would have her taste of freedom, even if it meant her father would have her shackled to her bed when she returned. She had been secretly planning her escape for weeks now. And tonight, on the full moon, she would depart to the east.

As the moon slowly traveled in the night sky, Zelda tightened her maroon cape and ran to the stall, where she awoke the horse as quietly as she could. Thinking back on it now, she cursed herself for not changing into more discrete clothing. Underneath her cloak, she wore her favorite pink harem pants and a purple tube top. A gold choker clipped around her neck with a small blue crystal in the center. Her long hair was now tied in a high ponytail, and she wore a blue jeweled hair piece with ornate gold trimming in the center of her hairline. Although her shoes mainly consisted of slippers, she had one pair of leather ankle boots. Her father brought them back for her during a trip to Hyrule. Her feet felt awkward at first, not having any prior need for them, but she quickly grew accustomed to the foreign shoe.

She steadied herself on the animals back, and for an instant, jumped into a state of panic and paranoia. Was she sure she could really escape the castle? Although the guards were few, they were dedicated and ruthless. Her best option would be to sneak through the shadows, right after the next guard relieved the current guard of her duties. The guard would most likely be temporarily unaccustomed to the darkness, and her vision would be slightly impaired. This would also ensure the maximum amount of time she had to escape before anyone would notice. Zelda was determined that this would work. In the worse case scenario, she would use her magic to put the watch woman to sleep. She gazed down at her right hand, where a lilac wrap hid her darkened skin that created the Triforce symbol.

She heard myths of what this mark meant. The evil one was said to hold this mark, which terrified her deeply. But so did the distant ancestor of whom her mother named her after. She did not know much of the legend, for it was not well received by nor boasted well of her people. Except one character, a Gerudo who aided the Hero of Legend in his quest to defeat Ganondorf. Zelda could not recall her name, though.

But that was not important now; all that mattered was her freedom. She patiently made her way through the darkness. As she turned the corner toward the main gates, and to her chagrin, she spotted four Gerudo guards walking back and forth. She underestimated the number of guards, and was upset at herself that she had assumed there would only be one. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. Magic was not a weapon she had wanted to use, especially when she wasn't all too sure she could control it. There were no sorcerers in the fortress, or in all of Hyrule, she was told, for they had long ago been banished or captured by those who feared them. When her father found out about her powers, he had no choice but to conceal it, only allowing a few more trusted women to serve her. One of those women had dug up an old book belonging to her grandmother, a sorceress who was taken before her birth when her mother was a child. Zelda cleared head and extended her hands toward the four warriors and chanted a spell she had memorized.

"Agrivou pleia mughoti," she whispered, shaping a ball of cloudy greenish light in her hands. She shot the light in their direction, and as the cloud hit them square in the face, they fell to the ground in deep slumber. Sighing, she patted the mare to follow her to the gate, and at long last, raced into the calm sands of the night.

.  
.

"The Bulbins are entering from the west, through a passage just north of Lake Hylia," Captain Lupin explained with his finger set on the map. Lupin was a sturdy man for his age. He had thick black hair with a patch of gray forming on each side of his temples. He was clean-shaven, except for a neat goatee that surrounded his thin lips. He descended from a long line of warriors. Many of his ancestors were buried with one-to-three medals of bravery or commitment. And while he lived his forty years in a peaceful time in Hyrule, the gold medal of allegiance hung close to his heart for his twenty-five-year service. "They come from the desert?" Amadeo questioned as he studied the map with his hand on his chin. The desert and it's dry mountains had once taken up almost the entire west, albeit a patch of land in the southwest which claimed Lake Hylia. But the snow from the north threatened the dry climate each winter, claiming more land. The desert had shrunken down to half the size it was centuries ago. "Yes. The best option is to block off the passage entirely." Lupin replied.  
Link's eyes shot up. "But what of the Gerudo? That passage is the only means of connection between the desert and Hyrule."  
"They can come up through the mountains," Lupin suggested.  
Link scoffed at the idea. "That climate is too extreme. There's no way they could find their way through those snowstorms." "The Gerudo have little means to cross into Hyrule Field. We seldom see their presence."  
"But what about the trading in the winter? Their food grows scarce and in turn they give us herbs only grown in the desert known to reduce fever."  
"Those people have the means to survive. They keep to themselves nine months out of the year, I'm sure they can cope with a few months of paucity."  
"People will die!"  
"They are not your people! Hylians are being attacked by monsters of the west. We owe the Gerudo no favors."  
Amadeo cleared his throat as the two men glared at one another. "Destroying a passage is a decision granted only by the king of the land in which the rocks fall. It may very well start a war, yeah."

All three men stood around the map, straining their minds for a palpable solution. Link clapped his hand together, causing the other two to jump.  
"I've got it! Instead of a wall, we'll build a gate." Link pointed at the rocky area. "Surely a gate for a passage this small can be completed in seven days. Two watchmen will patrol it at one time, ensuring that only those we choose can cross into our land."  
Amadeo grinned and slapped Link's back with a heavy hand. "I knew there was hope for that meager brain of yours."  
Link punched Amadeo's arm at the insult.  
Lupin mulled it over for a few moments, weighing the pros and the cons.  
"Very well. We shall split the forces in two. Five men will stay at the construction site and keep the Bulbins at bay. The other five will eliminate any Bulbins who have already entered Hyrule Field. I will see to it that the iron is completed. Amadeo, ensure that there is enough lumber and stone in storage. Link, ready the men and the horses." Amadeo and Link nodded in unison. "We will leave tomorrow morning once I've cleared the idea with the King."

Link wandered through the halls of the dark castle, letting the moonlight from the windows guide his way to his chambers. He much preferred the castle at night. He found the lack of nosey servants and stiff guards relaxing. The tap tap tap coming from his boots as they hit the stone floor was the only source of noise he could hear. Lupin had given him another reason to ponder. Although there had not been a war on record, most Hylians speak of the Gerudo bitterly, as if the sand tribe were held in some kind of contempt for treachery. Link had never heard of an instance where the Gerudo stepped out of turn. Their people were often reclusive, and while they speak the same language, they do not make conversation.

"They definitely are not the most outgoing people," Link thought, but it was no reason to hold such resentment. Or could it be of a more deeply rooted reason? Namely the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf. The man of legend that was determined to bring death and destruction to the land with his corruption and unquenched thirst for power. His evil spirit had been sealed away for all eternity by seven mages, according to legend. He often read the stories of old found in the castle's library. Legend also said that only one Gerudo male is born every hundred years and he is then made king and the sole father of all women in his village. Link whistled quietly and scratched the back of his head. "Must be a busy man that Gerudo King."  
Link pushed open the door to his chambers. He shed his gear and tunic and replaced it with a long-sleeved blue shirt and white trousers. Tomorrow would be a busy day, but he slept with the ease of knowing all would be well. .

Zelda awoke in a shallow cave along the southern border of the desert. It was large enough for her mare to lay down beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and lazily looked out at the desert in front of her. The sand shimmered in the early sunlight. It made her feel at ease. In her moment of clarity, she wondered if she had made the right decision. No doubt her father would be worried, and would send every woman in his army to search for her, regardless of the note she left explicitly telling him to avoid doing so.

"I'll come home when I've seen all there is to be seen, she thought, How can I choose a suitor when I haven't even experienced the world," she said to herself. Her heart jumped into her throat as she soon realized something more important: her freedom was now hers. She was free to do whatever she wanted without any qualms. Not that the Gerudo were poised and strict people, but the palace still had customs she had to abide by. She jumped to her feet and roused her horse.

"Of the three years I've known you, my four-legged sister, I still have not known your name." The horse neighed softly, as if in agreement. "This will change today. Please stop me when I have guessed correctly. Kora? Cheval? Ana? Kuda? Farasi? Impa?" The horse neighed loudly and padded her hooves into the soft earth. "Impa. What a pleasing name. I'm glad to finally know you, Impa." Zelda rested her hand on the horse's nose and scratched lightly.

A few hours into their ride, the ground changed from sand to dry hard earth. ten minutes later, the mare set her hooves onto grass. Zelda quickly jumped off the jogging horse, tumbling onto the ground and rolling into the soft greenery. It smelled fresh and alive and it tickled her nose, but she didn't mind. The blades of grass were different than the tufts of hard, dry plants that grew in the desert. At that moment, she found infinite bliss. She had finally made it to Hyrule Field. Zelda scanned her surroundings and found a stream running south. She began to walk toward it when she heard Impa cry. She turned to find three Bulbins surrounding Impa with clubs in their hands. Her fingers quickly sparked as she said an incantation in her mind.

"Gravaria ilmonto!" Zelda shouted as blue bolts shot from her hands and hit one of the small monsters, sending him flying. The other Bulbins made their way toward her eagerly. She shot another bolt from her hand, hitting one of them straight through the head. It slumped to the floor as the other began to sprint. Her blast missed the beast and she braced herself for an attack, but Impa ran quickly behind the monster. She slammed it down with her hooves, causing the Bulbin to smash into the ground head first, and Impa raced over to Zelda. She hopped on and followed the stream. She wasn't sure how many creatures were lurking about, but her food and water supply were dwindling and she knew Impa needed drink. Zelda followed the stream downhill until she reached a cliff that overlooked a large lake.

She gasped. Her entire life she had never seen anything so beautiful. The water twinkled under the sunlight in a way that sand never could. In her excitement, she pushed Impa forward, following a path that led down to the lake. She pulled out the map she kept folded in a sack hanging from the mare's back directly behind her. She stared at the archaic script, trying to make out the name. The Gerudo never needed something so trivial when they had the sun and the stars to direct them, but Zelda never had any need for that lesson. So before she fled the palace she took the old map she would often stare at in her father's study.

"This must be Lake Hylia," Zelda marveled. She ran to the edge of the bank and cupped her hands into the water, first splashing her face and then taking a small sip. "It's delicious! Impa, you must try it." She tore the clothes and jewels off of her body and dived into the water, shivering at the cold that nipped at her skin. She relished in her happiness and swam eagerly. The lake was deeper and colder than the pools she was used to. "Oy, lassie, would ye mind swimmin' o'er to the other side? You're scarin' off the fish." Zelda quickly sank, coughing the water she inhaled in her surprise. She floated up, her head peeking above the water, and saw an older man in a boat just a few feet away. He had short brown hair, but it was beginning to bald at the crown. He had a thick mustache and kind eyes. "I'm sorry, sir," she muttered in response. Her face flushed as she swam cautiously to the edge, and leaned her forehead into the earth, wondering if he had seen everything that led up to that point. Impa walked over to a shallow shore, huffing for Zelda to follow. She swam to the shoreline and quickly ran up to Impa's side, grabbing the small cloth Impa had on her back. She wrapped the cloth around her body and looked over Impa to see the man waving at her with a wide grin. She glared and turned around, her face once again turning crimson in her embarrassment. she picked up her clothes and found a group of large rocks to dress behind. After her hair seemed dry enough, she once again tied it into a high ponytail, and secured all of her jewelry. She walked out from behind the rocks and felt the man's eyes once again burning holes into her skin. "Oy! You're a Gerudo?" The man's sheepish grin fell quickly. He added, his tone colder, "I can tell by them clothes you be wearin'."  
"It's a wonder you're tone has become so sour, when just two minutes ago you held such a foolish grin", Zelda quipped. "To answer your question, yes. I am Gerudo. Goodbye to you." She walked up the hill, Impa trailing slowly behind.

Along the path, she found a few berries. She picked them. She sniffed them. She rolled them around her tongue. Her intuition told her that the berries would be alright to eat. She ate a few and fed some to Impa. She thanked the Goddesses for blessing her with a good intuition. Ever since she was young, elders claimed she had wisdom on her side. She wasn't sure whether wisdom was the constant voice in her head telling her what she should or should not do, but she was thankful for it anyway. She grabbed some white linen from her sack and wrapped it around her left forearm. On her right, the wrap extended to her hand in order to hide her birthmark. She looked up at the sky as she walked alongside her companion. The sun was almost above her. "It's eleven. Impa, should we head back to the open field? Perhaps we may find a town nearby." The mare whinnied in response. Zelda continued her stride, not even a hundred Bulbin or lecherous old men could keep her from enjoying her adventure.

There were forty men setting up camp the first morning. Thirty builders and ten soldiers. To Link's surprise, King Rodric had been pleased with his son's idea. To his disappointment, so pleased that he ordered extra workers to build the gate in half the time. A week of adventure cut down to four days. He walked over to Lupin, who was setting up some of his soldiers to wait on the west side of the gate in the event of a Bulbin attack.

"I see you are handling things well. I'll just be leaving then. You know, got to fight off the Bulbin wreaking havoc and whatnot." Link turned on his heels and whistled for his horse. In the distance, he watched Epona materialize and gallop to his side. She was a lovely chestnut mare with a white mane. He patted her on the neck when Lupin replied, "I must have a full report by no later than five this afternoon."  
"Damn," Link cursed inwardly. "There's no telling how many there are. It may take all night. We have to be sure we've gotten every last one."  
"You have four days for that. As I said, no later than five this afternoon." Lupin would not budge. Link sighed and nodded, then hopped onto Epona. He scanned the area. This part of the field seemed quiet enough. Hyrule Field was large, but for so many complaints, he imagined that there would be at least a few nearby, especially near the source where they trickled in. As he led Epona further away from camp, he spotted a club hidden beneath tall blades of grass near the stream leading to Lake Hylia. "The Bulbins were not the most intelligent creatures," Link thought allowed, "Could they possibly be attempting a trap?"

Link motioned for Epona to move toward the weapon. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword as he neared the club, all the while the horse slowed down, mirroring her companion's caution. He looked for any place where they may lie in wait, but there was not a single tree nearby. He dropped down from the horse and walked a little farther up the hill. His foot struck into a stiff object as he took nimble steps forward. He looked down and saw the Bulbin corpse crumpled over with a hole in it's chest. What was more strange is that it did not appear to be beaten by a sword or any sort of man-made weapon. Upon further examination, and to his confusion, the skin around the wound looked charred as if it were struck by lightning. He walked back down the hill and found two more. One had displayed the same physical damage, but the other looked as if it was stomped on by an animal. He knew too well that these markings came from horse hooves. He often used the same tactic with Epona.

"Have you lowered yourself to looting the beasts of their valuables?" Amadeo called as he rode over. "I wish you hadn't started picking them off without me, yeah." Link grabbed the club next to one of the dead Bulbin and threw it dangerously close to Amadeo's head. He ducked to the side and watched it fly past him and fall into the depths of the field. "Alright, point taken."  
Link hoisted himself up and laughed at Amadeo's bewildered face. "Unfortunately, this was not my doing. The wound on this one is kind of strange." Amadeo made a quick inspection. "What do you think killed them?"  
"Beats me," Link set his fists on his side. "Magic, maybe?"  
Amadeo shuddered. "Bless the Goddesses that's not the case, yeah. There hasn't been a wielder of magic for over fifty years."  
"That we know of," Link teased. Amadeo was a brave man, but he was also a superstitious man. He was first to run into a battle of physical means but had an irrational phobia of fairytale monsters. He shot a glare at Link and cleared his throat. "You're wasting time. Are we executing these treacherous beasts, or would you rather continue observing someone's kill?"

Amadeo pulled on the reins of his steed and bolted. Link hopped on Epona and raced after him. Outside the castle, he could roam and race. He could fight and get dirty, and no one would have anything to say about it. His father had always scolded him for his free spiritedness. He was often called rambunctious or foolish by his instructors. But his mother refused to call him anything other than courageous. Queen Margot would always stand by her child, regardless of his actions. And as he grew into adulthood, she always reminded him of how special he was; rather, how special she believed he was. If not for her support, he could not have had the courage to do what he was doing now.

"The road to Lake Hylia is coming up, should we head down or stay ahead?" Amadeo shouted over his shoulder, interrupting Link's thoughts. But as Amadeo made to look behind him, Epona raced ahead. He caught a blurred glimpse of Link's grin as the mare ran beside his horse and left a trail of dust in her wake. Amadeo gaped, smirked, and beckoned for the horse to chase after the mare, passing the road to Lake Hylia where a Gerudo walked with her horse.

.

.

.

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to leave word. I love hearing from you all. :)**  
 **Thanks!**  
 **-Jenni**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zelda. Photo by Maya Kern. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Zelda admired the silhouette of the far-away castle, almost hidden by the trees and hills that surrounded the structure. From where she stood, she could just make out the parapets and a few towers. Her imagination took the reins of her mind. What was it like? How does Hylian food taste? How should people dress? or converse? She contemplated how she would live her life if she were the princess of this land. She knew her freedom would still be limited; she would be a princess after all. But would Zelda, the princess of Hyrule be happier than Zelda, the princess of the Gerudo? She pictured herself dancing at a ball, one that her father would seldom take trips to attend. Her dress would be woven from the finest silk, with bows and frills sprinkled along the skirt. Her shoes would be adorned with large jewels of every color. The Gerudo children she befriended during her childhood would tell her all about Hylian fashion, which they explained they knew because their mothers would tell them such things from their trips to Castle Town. They would tell her that Hylian women would also tie their hair up into seven or eight hairballs atop their heads, which struck her as a bit odd. She supposed she would influence more subtle fashion as a Hylian royal. She imagined herself partaking in intellectual conversations with the Zoras and speak politics with the giant rock turtles of the northeast terrains. She exhaled a giggle and shook the reverie from her thoughts.

"I do hope Hylian hairstyles have evolved significantly, Impa," Zelda said as she looked up at her mare. "Can you imagine walking around with your hair…" but Zelda soon lost interest in her thought as two horses sped past. Atop the animals were two men, one clad in armor chasing another man wearing green.

"Hmm, do you think that soldier is chasing that man? Oh, what if he's trying to capture that rapscallion?" Her glittering eyes shot to Impa, revealing a mischievous twinkle. Impa took a few steps back and shook her head with a huff. She could have given herself time to think it through, which was surely what Impa was trying to tell her. But the growl in her stomach crumpled any potential ideas from forming in her mind.

Zelda sang over her shoulder,"If that soldier is trying to catch that man, then this could be our chance to get some kind of meal. As a reward!" she grabbed the maroon cloak that hung from the sack on Impa's back. She wrapped it around her as she sprinted in the direction the green one fled. Impa sighed to herself, and ran beside Zelda, allowing her to jump on the speeding mare. She decided against using her magic, which would have made seizing the man too easy. She was aware of what people thought of sorcerers and wielders of magic, even those within the fortress trembled at the power. She was a Gerudo in Hylian territory, but to add magic to the equation would cause a testy situation to go awry. She could see no soldier, even at the cost of some assistance, to welcome her with open arms if she were to release her magic. But that left her at a loss of what to do. Over a hill she spotted the soldier just ahead of her; he was looking in all directions and pulling the reins of his horse to a trot.

" I believe the man may have escaped. This is perfect, let's continue forward," She said and sped toward him, then roared in the soldier's direction, "Hello good sir, I have come to aid you in your quest, I, too, will help you stop the wrong-doer!"

The soldier turned toward her, confused by her sudden outburst. She could see it on the lines that formed on his forehead that he was unaware she had followed him this far. His response was understandable, she appeared out of nowhere and he was fully engaged in his prey to realize she was nearby. But she turned toward the direction she believed the man to be, and raced forward.

.

.

.

Amadeo looked baffled as the cloaked figure sped past on his silver horse, holding his hand up to wave back at him. The shot of confusion dissolved as he remembered that Captain Lupin had mentioned the idea of calling on a few trainees from Ordon. The emerging town had been asking the King to let them assist in warding off the Bulbin. He shook his head and moved forward while he looked out for any sign of the creatures. Link gave him the order to search the south eastern border for the beasts while he ventured farther north.

"By the looks of it, the Ordonian are an ambitious bunch," he chuckled, letting the horse graze momentarily as he yawned into his hand. He scanned the area just south of him where the trees grew wild and heavy. The road that led to Ordon and the Faron woods seemed quiet and undisturbed. He was told that at one time there was nothing but overgrown woody land, where people would enter and never return. it was once called the Lost Woods. Only the children of the forest, the Kokiri, would come out unscathed. When the Hylians moved south for the abundance of good soil, the two races believed they could live side by side peacefully, as well as assimilate and learn from one another. But the cultivation of land and the perturbation of the forest left the children upset. The Kokiri, who could no longer live in harmony with those they believed destroyed their home, fled into the woods.

His nose crinkled as the corners of his mouth dropped into a frown. He was glad of all the supplies that Ordon provided, but to completely remove and disregard the culture of those who lived on the lands prior to the Hylians seemed dishonorable.

His eyes had glazed over while in thought when a sudden realization crossed his mind. That cloaked person did not come from the south where Ordon rested, but from the west. Which means that the person was no Ordonian.

"His arm was much darker than that of a Hylian…" Amadeo reflected. But just as he began to fit the pieces of the puzzle in his mind, a group of Bulbin jumped from the trees and ran in his direction. His horse propped up on his hind legs and neighed in warning as Amadeo unsheathed his sword and jumped down. He charged toward the Bulbin, the fight overpowering any trace of the puzzle left in his mind.

.

.

.

Her hooves came down on the earth like a flash of lightning, each pound making a thunderous noise in its wake. Link was thankful to have a horse like Epona. She was smart and independent and by far his most favorite companion. She was given to him on his fifteenth birthday by a ranch settlement not far from Castle Town. When he first met her she was still young and reckless, and not easily tamed, even after the ranchers pronounced her as the finest horse in the land. When she shook away Link's hand at the first meeting, he wondered whether those men had simply wanted to get rid of a foolhardy horse. But Link learned that trust wasn't so easily obtained by anyone or anything. This was something completely new to him as a prince. It took months for him to earn it, and his determination proved well in his favor because the bond that was forged was immeasurable.

In learning to tame Epona, he learned the value of work. He had never had to work for anything, except for his father's respect, which he reckoned would always unattainable. Link knew why people would work: for food, for shelter, for their families. But he hadn't realized why some would enjoy their seemingly mundane and tedious jobs. After Epona, however, his awareness in achievement changed him. He did not want his people to think him spoiled or ignorant. If he would one day lead his people, he had to earn their respect. This is when he began asking to roam the streets of Castle Town and decided to join the militia. He had taken on and went through the captain's rigorous training. Lupin had always made things more difficult for him, this he knew. Link wasn't sure whether Lupin wanted him to quit or make him a great leader, but, either way, he was grateful for the experience and knowledge that came with the bruises and aching body parts.

Link reduced Epona's speed to a slow trot, hopping off near the bank of a nearly dry stream where she could rest and drink. He scanned the rocky terrain leading toward Death Mountain. Hylians, from where he stood, walked like ants, some in their carriages full of their belongings and the belongings of others. His eyes scanned the area for any sign of Bulbin near the line of Hylians that migrated south. He heard the soft rustle of the grass, the birds chirping, and the hooves galloping. Then he felt the air knock out of him completely. Stunned at being knocked down, Link hit the ground hard. He felt the weight of something or someone straddle his back and secure his arms behind him. A kidnapping? A robbery? Not many knew the Hylian prince would be out in the fields, there had been virtually no time to announce his departure. Once the initial shock of being thrown to the ground wore off, He struggled against the weight of his captor who was in the process of tying his hands together behind him. After noticing their weight was comparatively light, he lifted himself up and the unknown assailant slid off of him and onto the ground.

He turned around, wriggling free from the half-slack rope. Link chuckled at the poorly done job. It was easy to make out what she was only by the pants she wore. He may have considered her a threat, he knew the Gerudo were a tribe of strong female warriors, but he assumed her to be young by her sloppy tactics and small build.

"I didn't think the Gerudo were into the kidnapping business," Link started with a smirk. Zelda rubbed her lower back to ease the stinging she felt from her fall. She had not expected a fight. He was muscular, sure, but thin, and she'd hoped that her own weight would be enough to hold him down. She looked up at her prey as he stood tall with what she took was proud smirk. This time, she wouldn't hold back.

Link heard her mumbling, and he wondered if Gerudo actually had a different language other than the universal Hylian, until her voice rose and sparks of magic flew from her fingers. He stood in a brief moment of bewilderment before a wave of courage overcame him. Just as the bolt of blue lightning discharged from her hands, he slid behind the nearest tree. The smell of roasted bark confirmed his suspicion that this was no parlor trick. Knowing close range attacks would not work, he kept his sword sheathed behind him. He looked for Epona, and found her a few feet away, shaking her head and whinnying with worry. He made out his bow and quiver tied to the saddle. As footsteps ran toward him, he rolled in the direction of his horse, lightning uprooting clumps of dirt and grass by his foot, and he sprinted toward Epona.

"Coward! Do not hide behind an innocent horse," Zelda hissed under her breath. She could not understand how this man could be so low. She wondered if she were to bring only his head back, would it still warrant a nice meal? He unhooked his bow from the saddle quickly in fear of Epona getting hurt. He would not take the chance to find out if the attacker would maim his horse, though, because as soon as the arrow touched his bow, he let it fly.

Her breath caught in her throat as an arrow grazed her cheek and tore the cloak off her shoulders and hung on a tree behind her. "Tresgonya Nayru Amos." A blue transparent diamond encased Zelda as the next arrow was set loose. It clanked off the barrier and whizzed back toward Link, who had taken guard behind a tree away from Epona. He peered from behind the tree and took a chance to look at his assailant, who hadn't attacked since he shot the arrow. She was definitely not a child, he noted. He could hear no words, but saw her lips moving while she wiped her cheek with her thumb. The small gash his arrow created had healed instantly, and if it were not for the drying blood smeared on her cheek, one would not notice she had even been injured.

Zelda realized that she underestimated the intelligence of her enemy. She was using too much of her powers, and if she could not escape, this would not end well for her. She cursed herself for using so much magic in one day. Zelda felt herself and the barrier weaken. She scowled and rubbed her eyes. Her vision blurred and blackened around the edges. She thought herself a fool. If this man showed her mercy and she got out of this situation alive, she would need to train her magic and exceed her limits. As her eyes closed, the barrier flickered, and as she spotted him coming out from behind a tree, she noted confusion replaced the stern look on her enemy's face.

.

.

.

Zelda welcomed the chirps made from surrounding birds. She tilted her head upward and opened her eyes to the sun peeking behind tree leaves. A canopy of cool air from the dewy grass delivered a pleasant shiver. And then her memory hit her like a slap in the face. Zelda jolted, but could not move. Her arms wove around a tree behind her, secured with rope. If she hadn't exhausted herself, she would have been able to escape using a fire spell. But she would not push herself further. She scanned the area for signs of her captor and immediately worried for Impa. Guilt hung heavy on her chest as she thought of all atrocities Impa could be confronting because of her own incompetence. Although she knew it was a bleak hope, she wished Impa would be less loyal and run at the threat of danger.

"And at what point would it have been a good idea to ask her, Amadeo? When she tackled me to the ground or when lightning bolts flew from her hands," Zelda heard someone say. A second person laughed nervously.

"Good point. But if the Gerudo have decided to rebel, a war fought against who knows how many sorcerers would be a hard battle to win."

A war? She grimaced with anxiety at the realization that she mistook someone of the highest caliber for a crook. She would have to apologize to Impa for not heeding her blatant warning. The two men surfaced from the web of trees and both stopped short when they noticed she had been awake. The soldier who stood next to the man she fought was unmistakably the same soldier whom she believed to be chasing said man. She was ashamed and embarrassed beyond belief. Zelda closed her eyes and prayed that the goddesses bless her with the same time control that the hero of old was said to possess. The goddesses were unwilling to grant this wish, however, because when she opened her eyes, the two men had shifted into a defensive position in response to her prayer.

"Good day, Gentlemen," she began, clearing her throat to subside the quake emanating from her voice. "I bring you no harm. I attacked this soldier under false pretenses, and for that, I am certainly to blame and apologize for my hasty judgment.

"I assumed he was being followed as a criminal, not a friend. And I wanted to aid you…," Zelda looked at the soldier and hastily fumbled for the most honorable reason her mind could conjure, "because I appreciate what fine soldiers, like yourself, do to keep the people of Hyrule safe!"

She applauded her compliment because a smile crept onto the warrior's face.

The man in green was more hesitant, a feeling she could understand having been attacked for no apparent reason. He walked up to her and knelt down, his eyes only inches from hers.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Zelda," she replied impulsively, then immediately regretted it. What if he knew of her? Would he send her back home and tell her father what she'd done. She would shame him to the highest degree.

"The Gerudo King's daughter?"

"No," she gasped. "No. Many of us were also named Zelda, in honor of the King's royal child. It's a custom that we Gerudo follow, to show pride for the royal bloodline. There's Zelda the sword smith's daughter, Zelda the temple leader's daughter, Zel-"

"I get your point," Link eyed her suspiciously. He had met the Gerudo sword smith before. Only once, when she was commissioned to fashion a long sword for his father, and again at the event unveiling the sword. She did bring her daughter, whose name he had long forgotten, but he was sure her name was not Zelda. And both the sword smith and her daughter's garb at a regal event paled in comparison to this woman's clothing and jewelry for such a normal outing.

"And which Zelda are you," Link pushed.

"I am the daughter of one who sits on the royal council," she lied. Link pondered at this. It was plausible, and yet still seemed off. She did not resemble the normal Gerudo. Her skin, although undeniably tanned, was fairer and her hair was not the usual vermilion. And her azure eyes, Link reflected, were somehow strangely familiar.

"Alright Zelda, the council person's daughter, what brings you to Hyrule field? Normally the Gerudo don't venture outside of their normal paths."

"Are my people not allowed to roam outside of the normal boundaries? We may have our own subculture, but we are still all tethered to the land of Hyrule, are we not? Are the Zora and the large rock turtles also obliged only be seen in certain areas as well, or are they given more freedom," Zelda questioned defensively.

"Rock turtles?" Link turned to Amadeo, who shrugged in response. "Do you mean the Goron?" Link snickered. He had never heard them described as turtles. She was naive to many things, he deducted, and he knew she was omitting a large portion of the truth, but he decided against further interrogation.

Zelda, meanwhile, blushed at how uneducated she may have sounded. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip in response to being laughed at. Her pride was being danced on by this man in green.

"And what's your name," she huffed.

"Link."

"Alright Link, son of some doleful father, I'm sure. Now that we've established my innocent confusion, could you please be so kind as to untie me from this tree?"

He laughed in response, then added "son of the King of Hyrule," as he cut the rope that restrained Zelda. "But I wonder if there are times he'd wished for a more obedient son."

She looked from Link to Amadeo for confirmation. Had she not been too busy assaulting the prince of Hyrule, she would have most certainly noticed the Hylian crest on his tunic. She sat frozen, jaw slack and eyes wide with horror.

Was she supposed to bow or curtsy or grovel? Before she could choke out a response she heard galloping in the distance. She had forgotten about Impa.

"Excuse me." Zelda got up, bowed, then walked toward the sounds of horses. She reached the end of the small wooded area and looked happily into the clearing.

"Can we trust her?" Amadeo questioned.

"I have a feeling we can," Link responded as he watched her leave, her ears still red with embarrassment.

Impa was enjoying her time with a new friend, it seemed. The two mares raced one another and jumped over old, broken fences. She envied their freedom quietly, then followed them down to where they had stopped.

"Impa," she called warmly. Impa neighed while tossing her mane in response. She smiled at the horse and rubbed her neck. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I will never disregard your opinion again." She rested her cheek on Impa's bowed head to further her apology. Epona huffed, still wary of the fight that happened between riders.

"Hello," Zelda extended a hand out to the cautious mare. Epona sniffed her hand and, after a moment of contemplation, allowed Zelda to rub her side.

"Epona doesn't warm up to people so easily," Link applauded. "Did you try to beat her into submission as well?"

Zelda glared at him and smiled. "The challenge of befriending a horse requires more intelligence than wrangling a beast." She could see that his horse was very well taken care of. It pleased her to know she had so far been mistaken of every assumption she made of the Prince's character.

"If I do recall correctly, you were the one who fainted in my arms willingly," Link recounted.

"You, sir, are quite mistaken. I'm just not used to conjuring up so much magic in one day."

Zelda frowned. How would she ever learn how to increase the strength of her magic.

"Speaking of which, are there others like you in the desert?"

"Yes, there are hundred of Gerudo. It's not dubbed 'Gerudo's Valley' for any other particular reason, I assure you."

Link raised an eyebrow. Zelda smirked before finally answering, "No. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one in the fortress that has my ability. Are there any sorcerers that you know of in Hyrule?"

He crossed his arms and shook his head, watching the hope etched on her face disappear.

"But we may be able to find someone who knows more about this stuff than I do," Link added quickly.

Zelda, who had been taking turns patting Impa and Epona, stopped and looked up at the grinning man. She observed him thoroughly. She had expected a prince, especially the prince of Hyrule, to look far more manicured. Or at the very least resemble the rest of his army. He wore virtually no armor, except for some chain mail under his simple green tunic. If he wasn't her age, he was only a slight bit older; there was no trace of a boy, except for the child-like gleam in his cerulean eyes. In them, she could see hope, kindness and an unusual trace of familiarity.

She smiled and cleared her throat, hoping she hadn't stared for too long.

"I would like that," she looked away and toward the migration. "What's going on over there?"

Link looked in the direction Zelda nodded toward and spotted the Hylian travelers.

"They're moving. The earthquakes from the volcano endangered the lives of those in old Kakariko." He had learned from sitting in on a council meeting with his father that soon Kakariko would be uninhabitable. Some even worried that Death Mountain would erupt, leaving only rock and rubble over what used to be a peaceful village. The Goron continued to live peacefully, but Death Mountain was causing hardships to the people who surrounded the area.

"Old Kakariko?" Zelda questioned.

"The heat that bursts from the volcano is beginning to dry out the waters that the Zora once lived in. The amount of water was still abundant, but it slowly grows still and much too hot for the Zora to occupy. The people of old Kakariko will soon all migrate to where the old Zora's Domain once stood, opting to stay to the east. That area will be known as New Kakariko…er, rather just Kakariko Village."

"What will happen to the Zora?"

"They began swimming north months ago, to the mountains where the ice caps melted. The Zora claimed it as their new Domain, and no one has bothered to protest." Link knew the land was changing rapidly. He read records that dramatic shifts would occur within so many centuries, but to witness it unfold was worrisome to not only Hyrule, but the whole world.

"Hopefully, these changes settle soon," he added.

"According to the elders, the snow threatens the desert greatly," Zelda started. "Our desert was once vast and endless. There were even legends that a Gerudo spirit would guide travelers from getting lost in dangerous sandstorms," she said. She resented the climate for reducing the size of her home, but the desert was still large. She felt guilty feeling that way when people on the other side of Hyrule had no choice but to abandon their home entirely. She shook her head dismally and added, "they aren't upset at the displacement?"

Link furrowed his brow in seriousness and looked back at her. "I'm sure some if not most of them are," he replied. "But no good has ever come from acting brash. I think it's a mutual understanding among men to work together toward a common goal: peace."

Zelda was surprisingly amazed at how mature he sounded. She smirked at him. "How stunning the mind of men can be. It's a shame us women should lack such common knowledge."

Link quickly shot his hands up. "That's not what I meant. Women are just as capable as any man."

Zelda's smile became coy. "Or exceedingly more so."

He laughed in response.

"Link," Amadeo called as he approached them, "It's almost five. Don't forget we still have to report to Lupin. We should be heading back soon."

Zelda looked up at the sky before stating "It'll be only an hour more before sundown. I should also be on my way. Impa and I must find shelter and food before nightfall."

"Then I implore you to stay at our camp for the evening," Link reached for Zelda's maroon cape that hung off Epona, held it to Zelda, and bowed. "It would be an honor to host the daughter of a royal council member."

As if in response, Zelda's stomach ferociously growled. Her cheeks flushed to the top of her ears as she spoke over her still rumbling stomach. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. I shall take you up on that offer, sir." She snatched her cloak and tied it around her neck, then hopped onto Impa. "Thank you."

Link bit his lip, trying to stifle the laugh as she pulled the hood low over her red face. He jumped onto Epona and beckoned her forward, addressing Amadeo casually.

"The area has been quiet, I think we'll be okay to start fresh in the morning."

Amadeo nodded at the prince who, just this morning, badgered Lupin for more time to roam the fields. He grinned to himself and rode steadily behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA WHICH MAKES ME QUITE SAD. Photo by Maya Kern. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"If I understood correctly, you're saying he patrols the streets for a soldier, pretends to steal an item, and proceeds to outrun that soldier?" Zelda shook her head, bewildered. Amadeo chuckled as he nodded, "I think he sometimes makes a show of it."

"Wait a second, it's all part of the training…" Link muttered.

Zelda laughed. "I'm unsure how soldiers chasing after their prince, disguised as a thief, could possibly warrant any profound training."

"I'm teaching them to be more alert," Link countered defensively.

Zelda knew which battles she would fight and, although his idea of training seemed somewhat ludicrous, she didn't bother to respond. She'd do anything for a small glimpse of freedom. To roam without a chaperone; to do something reckless.

The sun descended behind mountains, leaving behind hues of orange, purple and pink in its wake. Zelda had watched the setting sun many times, but never from here. The open field of green had been painted gold, just like that of desert sands. But the wind was crisp with the coming nightfall, and the scent of the trees around her was unmistakably different than that of her home. Home. Her peace was replaced with guilt. She wondered if her father was doing well, and hoped to goddesses that his heart had not shattered to pieces at her thoughtlessness. She wished she could have been more open with him, to let him know that she's old enough to see the world for herself. But he would never allow it. He protected her like a precious Spiritual Stone since the death of her mother.

Upon her sudden silence, Link turned toward Zelda, who stared at the sky solemnly. He looked in the same direction, saw nothing, and again faced her. On a second glance, he noticed the worry reflected in her eyes. Her mannerisms and her deep contemplation further led him to believe that there was more to this wanderer than previously inferred. He was intrigued by her mystery. It was strange knowing that a someone was withholding information from him. He did not believe it to be malicious.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" He asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Nothing, I'm simply taking in the spectacular view. Sunsets are pivotal to my people," Zelda replied. "It is said that with the passing of the sun, so, too, does a piece of our life. And it will descend and give birth and strength to the shadows of twilight."

"That sounds…interesting," Amadeo piped in. "Shadows of Twilight?"

Zelda nodded. "Hmm. Is there not anything similar to this within Hylian legend?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. I guess we hold little regard for what the sun is up to," responded Link. "Are these 'Twilight shadows' like ghosts?"

Zelda chuckled and shook her head. "They are a people of another world, the legend says. Our soul is a reflection of theirs. Some believe that they are our opposite reflection. One who possessed courage in this life will pass along their cowardice to the shadows. Others say that our life given each passing day is merely a life force and that our characteristics have little to do with them."

"What happens when we die?" Amadeo asked curiously.

"They will no longer exist. It is said they vanish completely from their world. But my father always found that too lonely. He would tell me that though they meet the same fate, the two will merge into one in the afterlife, and together they mold their reincarnate."

Link's ears perked at the mention of her father. The Gerudo were an all-female clan, albeit the Gerudo King. Did the King keep a relationship with each of his offspring? It couldn't be possible, being the king of a nation. "Did your father tell you many legends?"

"Sometimes my governess, but mostly my father," she replied, reminiscing of her childhood happily. "He would try very hard to meet me in my quarters every evening to bid me goodnight and tell me a story."

Link's eyes glinted as another clue had been laid into his hands. "Governess? Where was your mother?"

"Oh, right," Zelda shuffled on Impa nervously. She silently cursed herself. She could not afford another slip-up. It could cost her everything, and she still had too much she wished to see.

"My mother was far too busy counseling the King to tend to me," Zelda fabricated. "The King is a busy man, and my mother has a duty to stand by the royal bloodline." When she became such a quick liar was beyond her. But she thanked the goddesses that she thought of something reasonably believable.

"You mean there are other males in the Gerudo tribe other than the King?"

Her blood ran cold. She unintentionally backed herself into a corner. There were no Gerudo men currently. The last man had died in combat when she was young. The Gerudo people were mainly composed of females, and while men could be born, there were always too few. There had been no male child born in her lifetime.

"My father is not Gerudo," she lied. Zelda was beginning to despise lying so much. It was too exhausting to become someone else. "But the Geurdo aren't just exclusively female, you know. Men can be born within our tribe. It is just not an often occurrence."

Before anything else could be said, the three came to the top of a hill, overlooking the entrance of the desert. Zelda's eyes grew wide as she took in what was laid out before her. She came to an abrupt halt as the other two men rode on. Slabs of stone were piled high, and men were climbing their way out of two shallow holes they dug at either side of the entrance. Zelda knew what was happening, it was impossible not to. But for what reason? She did not want to jump to any irrational conclusions, doing so had already gotten her into trouble once today.

"What is happening?" Zelda asked, failing to control her quivering voice.

Link turned to her, then smiled. "We're building a gate to keep the Bulbin from entering Hyrule field. Pretty impressive isn't it?"

"Impressive?" Zelda scoffed. She hoped Link had no choice in the matter, but by his boasting smile, she assumed otherwise. "Are you aware that there are people who live in the desert? Do you intend to force them out as well?"

Link's mouth opened, then closed. He did not know why Zelda was frustrated. He planned this for the good of all people, not just Hylians, and once he could explain that to her, she would understand. "Whoa there, this isn't meant to be a blockade. The Gerudo can still come and go as they please. The gate is only intended to reduce Bulbin-"

But before he could continue, Zelda cut him off. "You must know they are rapidly increasing in population. You may be stifling the flow into Hyrule, but you would be leaving the Gerudo to fend for themselves against those beasts within the desert!"

He thought he had devised a plan to keep everybody safe, and Zelda was knocking down his confidence with each word she spoke. He wasn't sure what fueled her wholehearted disapproval, though.

"Zelda, it's just a gate. The doors will be open during the day. Guards will keep their posts to provide support against any Bulbin coming from either way. You're being unreasonable. I never said this was the solution to the Bulbin problem that Hylians and Gerudo face. But it's a start."

Her blood boiled; she was sure now that he understood nothing of what was going on in the desert. That, or he did not care. She took a deep breath and held her fingers to her temples, a failed attempt to comfort the pounding in her head. She cleared her throat and jumped down from Impa.

"Hey, hold on a second," Amadeo began, trying to diffuse the heated argument. But both Link and Zelda ignored him.

"You call me unreasonable, but my people know very well the torment and damage the Bulbin can inflict. We would not wish for them to attack anyone. But we fight our battles just like everyone else. Many of them pass by our fortress before they even arrive at Hyrule Field. Has it occurred to you that the Gerudo are actually Hyrule's first line of defense against the Bulbin? Has our blood shed not been considered the first start to the Bulbin solution? What have you, the King of Hyrule, or anyone else thought of to help my people? Have you attempted to obtain advice from someone on the other side of that passage? Perhaps maybe even the Gerudo King?"

An official letter had been sent by messenger bird to disclose the news to the Gerudo King, but since the gate would be built on Hyrule field, Link nor the others saw it necessary to partake in any conversation with him. Was the foundation to his idea really so under-constructed? He did not intend to negate the opinions of the Gerudo. His anger was rising, but it was not because Zelda had challenged his concept. It was because Zelda was right: he didn't know anything about the Gerudo or their problems. Hylians, for the most part, he knew, were apathetic toward the Gerudo. But he believed himself different. What a mistake that was. He had still too much to learn before he was to ascend to the throne.

He smiled weakly, bowed his head and jumped off of the mare, leaving Epona behind as he walked toward the camp. Zelda and Amadeo watched him go, both equally surprised by his reaction.

"We may have jumped into the idea of building this gate prematurely, but Link fought to keep the passage to the desert open," Amadeo expressed. "Our commander had initially suggested blocking it off completely." He looked at her with a bleak smile. Zelda watched as Amadeo dropped down from his horse and led him and the stranded Epona back to their camp.

"Impa, have I truly said something I should not have?" She patted her horse who nudged her forward encouragingly. She smiled at the horse's loyalty. Zelda, too, had a loyalty to her people. She did not believe she said anything wrong, and yet there was a storm of guilt and anger raging on in her head. Perhaps she shouldn't have raised her voice. Although he didn't know it, she was a princess, and no matter how much passion she had on a topic, she did not need to become so irate. Link, even now, showed nothing but kindness and trust, while she had done nothing but constantly trample on both with her anger and lies. She firmed her resolve and decided that although she could not apologize for how she felt, she could apologize for her unwarranted actions. She ran toward Amadeo, who was just outside of the camp, removing his saddlebag from both horses.

"That must have been awkward for you." Zelda huffed as she tread forward. Amadeo looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I wonder what makes you think so," he joked, leading the horses to a trough.

Zelda smiled at her luck. The first two Hylians she had befriended, she concluded, were genuinely kind people.

"I apologize you had to see that. And also for my short fuse." She blushed.

"Think nothing of it. Arguing and fighting have become things I've grown used to, especially around our prince," Amadeo started. "I think the one who's really bent out of shape is Link. He never ends an argument without the last word. You must have left a strong impact on him. But it's good for him to hear the opinions of others, especially when his actions will be affecting their lives. It'll make him a good king."

Zelda smiled in agreement. "May you take me to him, please?" Amadeo nodded. As they entered the camp, she immediately felt the atmosphere thicken. The lively banter that came from Hylian soldiers and builders quieted to judgmental silence.

"Aint we buildin' a wall fer them Gerudo to stay in their desert?" She heard one builder asked another. Zelda could hear a few others murmur in curiosity, but most of their comments were unsavory. She put her head down and intently watched the ground she walked on.

"Don't listen to them, they have no idea what they're talking about. We hired this help last minute," Amadeo said reassuringly.

Zelda was still baffled at how one man's actions had led to such degrading opinions of her people. Ganondorf was evil, along with a handful of his minions. But evil was everywhere, and it was not a trait solely held by the Gerudo tribe. She was determined to not let such ignorance get the better of her. She raised her chin and kept her head high as she continued marching alongside Amadeo. He eyed her newfound confidence and winked in approval. Zelda's ears burned but did not waver. As they reached a large tent, he raised the fold to the entrance for her, and she walked up to another set of tent doors. Zelda waited for Amadeo for a few seconds, but after a few moments she shot around and stuck her head out through the first set of flaps. Amadeo must have run off, because he was no where in sight.

"Amadeo?" She heard Link call. She took a breath and called back.

"Care to take another guess?" she answered. She heard shuffling and the tent flaps rip open. She turned around slowly and was met by wide, blue eyes.

"Zelda?" Link questioned, surprise still etched in his face.

"You got it. Well, that's to be determined. You kind of cheated," She replied.

He smiled, "No I didn't! I knew it was you, I was just surprised to hear you."

She gave him a weak smiled and began. "I'm sorry—"

"Wait," Link began to interrupt, but Zelda held her hand up and continued.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. I do not apologize for my opinion, but I apologize for the way I said it. You must understand how the situation looked in my eyes. The Gerudo are often misjudged. We're the last to know of many things, and hardly ever asked for our opinion in matters that effect us. We may choose to live solitarily, but that does not mean we should be disregarded. But I should have obtained more information before jumping to conclusions, and for that I am sorry."

Link shook his head. "I will not accept your apology because you have no reason to apologize, Zelda. You are right entirely, and I'm now ashamed at how hastily we came to a conclusion without the council of the the Gerudo. I do not blame you for raising your voice. I would have done the same if I were in your position."

"Well, I appreciated your efforts in keeping the passage open. My people would be far from pleased if they found the passage blocked entirely."

"I figured. The last thing I want is to be written in history as the prince who pissed off the Gerudo tribe."

"Well, it's a good thing you were able to avoid it thus far, but I wouldn't keep my hopes high if I were you."

Link burst into laughter, his sincere smile stinging Zelda. He was completely genuine, and she was still hiding the truth from him. She had only known him for half a day, but he already trusted her fully. Should she not do the same?

"Link, there's something I have to tell you…"

"Your highness," a voice called out.

Link recognized the baritone voice. It was too low to be Hylian. He wasn't aware Gorons would be helping. His father must have called on them. "Hold that thought. Come in!"

A tall, muscular Goron strode in, ducking as he entered to avoid hitting the top of the entrance. Zelda stared, her jaw slackened in amazement. Although she had never seen one, she knew this was a Goron. He was almost twice the size of a man, in height and girth. She now knew how the Gerudo came to dub them "rock creatures" by the rocky texture sprouting from his head, shoulders, and back. There was an intricate design along his arm, and although most of the tattoos were lighter than his tan skin, a diamond with three triangles above it was placed on his bicep in dark brown.

Link, pleased with the look on Zelda's face, greeted the Goron. "Darunbor! It's a pleasure to see you again, brother. How is your grandfather?"

"Gor Darunia is well, brother Link. Once he heard from your father, he had a group of us come straight away."

"That was unnecessary, but we humbly accept your help. Thank you, Darunbor. And your brother?"

"Ready to whip you into shape in another sumo match," another cut in. Link smiled as Zelda looked over the shoulder of Darunbor to see an even larger Goron.

Link laughed and he walked toward the Goron, extending arm to shake his hand, but the Goron embraced Link, pulling him up off the ground. "Coron, it's good to see you. Last time I remember, we ended in a tie."

Coron laughed heartily, and as he did so, Zelda swore she felt the earth rumble. "Take off those iron boots, and I'd bet you'd sing a different tune."

As the two continued their conversation, Darunbor walked toward Zelda. She felt somewhat intimidated by his large stature, but the closer he got, the more she could see the kindness in his eyes.

"Hello, young miss. It's not every day that I see a Gerudo in these neck of the woods." Link turned and responded for her.

"Ah, watch yourself, that one has a sharp tongue." Zelda glared at Link with an open smile and look back up to Darunbor, who chuckled with raised brows.

"Hello. My name is Zelda, and I am humbly honored to meet your acquaintance," Zelda bowed her head forward respectfully.

Darunbor smiled and picked her up in a tight squeeze. Zelda, concerned she would be crushed, held her bated breath. But the hug was strong and comforting, and her bones left intact.

Darunbor set her down. "Sister Zelda, I am Darunbor, second son of patriarch Link of the Goron." He turned his head. "Brother Link, you found yourself a good woman."

Zelda felt her face redden. She stiffened and choked on her own breath. Link laughed upon seeing her reaction and shook his head. "Darunbor, I still have several more years before any woman can capture my heart. She is representing the Gerudo during this construction."

"Steady yourself, brother Link. One day you'll be as old as Gor Darunia and realize you've let the right one slip through your fingers." Coron interjected. "Hello Sister Zelda, I am Coron, first son of patriarch Link of the Goron."

Zelda bowed her head and shook his muscular hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Our brothers should be rolling into camp soon. We should go to greet them," Coron turned to Link. "We can help in the morning, is that good for you?"

Link nodded gratefully. "Thanks again, brothers. You being here will aid us greatly."

Both nodded ask they strode out. "We'll see you in the morning, then," Coron waved before he exited.

"Goodnight, brother," Darunbor said with a wink as he walked out behind Coron.

Link laughed. "They don't really resemble turtles, in my opinion."

Zelda gasped at his taunt but was too dumbstruck to reply. She had made several attempt to imagine what Gorons would look like, but their presence left her in awe.

"No retort? Wow, my luck is faring better than I thought." Link flashed her a toothy grin. Just then, Amadeo walked in and stood at the door. He scanned Zelda's stunned presence and red face, then smiled at Link.

"I was reporting our day to Lupin when I was some Goron roll up to the camp. I take it she saw them, then?" Amadeo asked. Link nodded in response.

"Coron and Darunbor both came in to greet us before they found a campsite. Did Lupin have anything to say?" Link responded.

Amadeo began, "No, but he's issuing a dinner at seven. He said—"

"Do not be late." Amadeo looked over his shoulder and took a step to the right, giving Lupin space to walk through the entrance. Zelda turned her attention to the man at the door. If it wasn't a shock enough to finally meet a Goron, this surely was. She had met this man before, a few years ago, in the royal chamber of her palace to discuss some political matter with her father. He was not completely impolite, but stern. She was intimidated by his presence then, just as she was now. What was being discussed completely escaped Zelda's memory once he made eye contact.

He bowed his head low, and she hoped in some wild dream that he did not recognize her. As his words formed, Zelda clenched her jaw."Princess Zelda, I had no idea you would be making an appearance. Did your father send you to discuss the construction of the gate?"


	4. Chapter 4

**And finally, the newest chapter, which has never been published. Once again, I am so, so, sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully in the future it will be different, but I won't make promises because sometimes life just gets in the way...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Photo by Maya Kern.**

.

.

.

She wasn't sure if her mind was in complete disarray or just entirely blank. The two younger men locked onto her; eyes bulged from their sockets and a combination of bewilderment and staggering disbelief etched into their faces. Zelda was almost sure her expression mirrored their incredulous one. What a sharp memory this man must have, she thought as her eyes peeled away from the four gawking at her, to the two which looked on in almost a muted hostility.

.

.

.

"It will not happen," The Gerudo king said with most certainty. "I look, first and foremost, to the wellbeing of my people. My people let Hylians cross the desert as they please, without qualms. We will not give up our land."

"Your majesty," Lupin said, as if calling King Noya by such title tasted bitter in his mouth, "the King promises no ill will to Gerudo. The desert is not as vast as it once was. You rule only a fraction of your predecessors."

"Our desert may not be as vast, but our nation has lived here for generations. The sands grow small, but our people still have strength. As long as our hearts beat, we will continue to ask the sands for her guidance and warmth."  
Just as Lupin objected with a snarl, a small door from the left flew open and a younger Zelda collapsed from it with a yelp. She landed face-first, but quickly arose with an apologetic smile.

"Father, I —" but the excuses never left her lips, and her father quieted her with a raise of his hand.

"Captain, may I introduce you to my inquisitive daughter, Princess Zelda of the Gerudo."

Lupin bent himself rigidly, "Good morning, Princess."

She noticed his hesitation. "Good morning, Captain. I hope you found the journey well." A slight bow of her head was all she would give back.  
"Well enough." Was his only response as he engaged her father once more.

.

.

.

Lupin coughed into his hand. He assumed, based off the evidence on Link's and Amadeo's face, that the young Gerudo omitted certain details about herself that she shouldn't have.

"Thank you sir…," Zelda recomposed herself quickly until all that was left on her face was slight irritation. "Please forgive me, I believe I have forgotten your name."

"Lupin." He replied curtly.

She smiled, almost pristinely, before nodding her head and adding, "of course, how foolish of me to have forgotten. It's a pleasure to be reacquainted with you, good sir. As for the matter, I have come of my own accord to find what is happening along Gerudo borders."

"Your father must be pleased to know you've taken an interest in diplomatic affairs between Gerudo and Hyrule. Although, I'm not entirely sure it is needed, as you will never completely rule over your land," Lupin said. The Gerudo people, although mainly female, still required a male ruler. If none were born by the King's passing, a male suitor would be made king, and all reign and rule would be relinquished and given to the council. This stung Zelda, for she would rather proudly lead her people over someone who knew almost nothing of the Gerudo nation.

She wasn't sure if Lupin's tone came from his distaste of her or her people. Alas, any conversation between Gerudo and Hylian had long ago became venomous. After Ganandorf cursed and tarnished his tribe, not even tales in which Gerudo would come to Hyrule's aid could help establish a better connection. But before Zelda could come up with an equally viscous remark, Link cut in.

"Lupin, that is hardly anyway to speak to a lady, especially a guest." Link had never seen Lupin hold such a animalistic gaze. Although reserved and strict, Lupin had rarely spoke against anyone with such malice.

Lupin kept his eyes on Zelda before adding, "Dinner is at seven. It would be wise to not be late." He bowed his head, and walked out of the tent before more could be said.

"You've got a real gem as a captain," Zelda said, eyes on the exit. "He seems like he would host the best tea parties. Great conversationalist."  
Link and Amadeo looked at one another, as if in those few moments before Link spoke they had reached the same conclusion.

"Does your father know you're here?"

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "I am a grown woman and fully capable of taking care of myself, alright? My name day is in less than a week!"

"I'll take that as a no," Link replied. "You have to go back, Zelda. Your father is probably worried sick."

Zelda had no witty response, but she felt infinitely more naïve. What Link didn't understand is that she may have done something foolish and childish, but it was only because her father treated her like a child. He kept her so close even after adulthood, never once letting go of the reins because of his worries, his fears. He lost his wife, he didn't want to lose his only daughter. But his coddling was suffocating.

"I know it was selfish, and not well planned. But I've tasted freedom. I won't go back. Not yet."

Amadeo chimed in. "You have to think of the King. His worry may lead to desperate actions."

She sighed as she shook her head. "My father is not an injudicious man, Amadeo… I have never seen the world outside of the desert. I've never seen waters run, or the wind blow against the leaves before today. I've longed to journey outside of the desert, but each time I asked, I was turned down. I was a prisoner of my own home. You can't possibly understand."

As Amadeo tried to reason with Zelda, Link studied Zelda's nervous expression.

"Your father," Link asked abruptly, "does he love you?"

The question threw Zelda off. Without hesitation, she responded. "Yes."

"Then you must go back." Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Link's words came out once more. "But that does not mean you have to stay. I'm sure he can be reasoned into letting you be the official guest of the Crowned Prince of Hyrule."

Zelda gasped. "You really mean it?"

Link nodded with a smile. Zelda jumped up and threw her arms around him. Her laugh danced on Link's ears like a melody. Zelda released him and quickly hugged Amadeo next. Amadeo smiled with her, but looked warily at Link. Link and Amadeo both knew he would need to get permission from his father for Zelda to stay at the castle. Although he held significantly less prejudice against the Gerudo than most, he did not necessarily hold them in high regard. And seeing as Link would be asking for the Gerudo princess to be his, the crowned prince, official guest, the King would most definitely assume the worst. This was going to be no easy feat for Link.

"I'll escort you back to Gerudo Valley myself. Amadeo, I'll leave you in charge of terminating any Bulbin until my return." Link instructed. "I have to explain to King Noya that his daughter tried to kill me."

Zelda glared at him. "I'm sure he'll be quite pleased, actually." She poked his chest. "All jokes aside, thank you Link. I won't forget your kindness."

.

.

.

Lupin watched as the prince arrived with the Gerudo princess and his friend for supper. Some men from the camp spoke to one another in hushed voices.

"Since when did Prince Link talk to Gerudo trash?" said one worker to another. Lupin paid close attention to the female who sat next to Link. He felt disgusted. Not so much because she was a Gerudo from the filthy sand dunes of the west, but because he was scarcely repulsed by her at all. The last time he had seen her, she couldn't have been much older than fifteen. She had grown much from that time. She picked up a cucco leg and grabbed a potato from a large bowl without even so much as glancing at the fork laid before her. Men snorted at her savagery. She looked up at the murmuring men, then down at her fork. She placed the leg down on the pate, grabbed a napkin, and blotted her face. She straightened her back and picked up the silverware, carving into the meat. She took small bites and proceeded to converse with Link.

One guard elbowed the captain and huffed. "That prince is too kind, feeding barbarians like that one. But he shouldn't keep that company too long, it'll turn him into a savage, too." The guard nodded toward the table where Link laughed and abandoned his forks. Lupin glared at the site before resuming with his meal.

"Not to worry, I'll make sure she stays in her place."

.

.

.

She swayed along with the movements of Impa, staring off into the horizon beyond the golden ocean. To anyone else she may have seemed peaceful, but the storm that raged in Zelda's head made her stomach tight. She hadn't prepared herself for what may happen when she returned to the fortress. What would her father say? What would he do? She had never crossed a line with him, and she knew this was no small line, but rather a large hurdle. As the sun continued to rise, she shifted her view to the rusty mountains that surrounded the village. She could make out the outskirts of the fortress through the open gate, and her palms began to sweat. Was everyone informed of her actions? Would they turn away from her? Would they whisper and glare, as the Hylians at the camp did?

"You're not as talkative as usual." Zelda jumped. She had almost forgotten about Link. He smiled cautiously, as if he could read everything in her mind on her face. She smiled weakly in response. As they made their way into the fortress, women who were walking by stopped when they spotted their princess. Their faces revealed surprised rather than anger to Zelda's relief. Women bowed low with their hand over their heart. She nodded to each one of them.

"Who's that, mama?" A child said as she tugged on her mother's shawl. Her mother bowed low and responded. "That is our princess, my child, so please bow low." She looked back at Zelda with wide, bright eyes before bowing so low her head almost hit the floor. Zelda chuckled at the child and nodded back.

"Why do you nod in return?" Link asked.

"These people protect me, keep me fed and warm. Without their support, I would be nothing. That is why I nod back."  
Link did not respond. He would be lying if he said he knew much of Gerudo customs. This was his first time traveling to the Gerudo fortress, and he was surprised at how normal everything seemed. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was expecting. No one batted and eyelash at his presence. He wondered if they even noticed him at all. Once they paid their respects to the princess, they carried along with their usual morning routine.  
Zelda gripped the reins hard as they came up to the palace. The guards posted at either side of the large door entrance chuckled and shook their head upon her arrival. They both had bright red hair placed neatly into a bun. They were nearly identical to one another.

"You really screwed up this time, Zellie," The taller guard said with raised brows.

"Yes. Okay, Kiyana. I get it." Zelda pouted. "Is he really mad?"

"He sent three warriors to go looking for you. We didn't expect you to show up so soon and so willingly," the other guard with green eyes responded. She pointed to Link and continued, "So you found yourself a husband?"

"No, Winona. He's only a friend." Zelda jumped off Impa and handed the reins to her. "Could you please make sure these two rest and get fed? Thank you."  
Kiyana batted her eyelashes and winked. "Which two are you talking about?"  
Link grinned as he gave the reins to Kiyana.

"Alright, love birds. Save it for later," Zelda huffed and made her way up the steps and into the palace.  
She hadn't remembered the large wooden doors to her father's study looking so foreboding. She shuffled her feet and brushed down any flyaway hairs. She cleared her throat and held up her hand. The knock wouldn't come. She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You'll be okay," Zelda yelped and jumped around. In her worry, she, for the second time, forgot Link was trailing behind her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Zelda said as she sighed.

"Ah, I get it. I couldn't do it either if I were in your position, probably." He raised his hand and reached out to Zelda, who became flustered as his hand came near her face, passed it, and knocked on the doors. "But that's why I'm here." She glared daggers and kept her fists from hitting him square in the jaw.

"Come." Came the sound of her father's voice. It sounded weak, and defeated. As if he had lost his entire world. Zelda felt the tears emerge from her heart. She hadn't known, until now, the toll of her actions would take on her father. She opened the door and found her father at his desk. He was reading a scroll. Historical memories written by the ancients. Ones that she would often read herself. His back was bent as if the things he carried within him were too difficult to bear. He looked at her, first with eyes so tired they seemed hollow, and then with a flash of light. He stood up, his eyes red with emotion, and held out his arms. Zelda ran into them.

"Father," Zelda said warmly.

"My daughter," The king embraced her with all the strength he could muster. "You don't understand how much trouble you caused me. You're just as stubborn as your mother was. If I could, I would lock you up until my passing, but I'm afraid that cannot be so."  
Zelda laughed. "I'm sorry. But I had to see the world for myself."

"The world must have been much smaller than we thought if you have already returned, then."

Zelda shook her head. "I was told to return."

The King pulled his daughter back. "If you were only so easily swayed as that, my dear, you would have never left. I must meet the person who sent you back to me."  
Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled. She left his embrace and held his hand in both of hers.

"Then father, please thank the Crowned Prince of Hyrule, Link."

Link bowed at the waist with his hand placed on his heart, similar to the way the Gerudo bowed to Princess Zelda.

The King smiled kindly. "Please, raise your head Prince, for I should be the one grateful to you for bringing her home safely."

Link smiled sheepishly. "I assure you, it was a pleasure to have your daughter as my guest. Did our message find you well? I apologize for our hasty actions. In the future, I will see to it that we confer with you before taking any actions that may disrupt your tribe in any way. Fortunately, your daughter gave us her fair and open opinion."

Zelda blushed and King Noya nodded, "I'm proud my daughter was able to serve her nation. The council and I hardly receive any information until after a project has been completed or law has been passed, so this matter was no different and nothing new. But I do appreciate your willingness to communicate with us moving forward."

"I shall ask the King personally to create a meeting between the Gerudo and Hyrule, just as the Zora and Goron have. I intend to take the lead so that I can ensure the Gerudo will always stay informed. That being said, I believe that your daughter would be a perfect liason."

King Noya and Zelda looked at one another in surprise. Zelda did not expect this, but she was happy for it. She smiled at Link, who gave her the slightest wink.

"Prince Link, we have an established council already. One of the women will surely accept the roll you are requesting," the King replied.  
Link, with the utmost resolve, said "With all due respect, your highness, I've already made up my mind. Zelda has a strong drive to protect her people and a wise head on her shoulders. She is no doubt the perfect person to take on this roll."

"I don't know if it is wise for my daughter to travel frequently to these meetings." The King responded. "Not to worry, your highness. These meetings will be held once a month, and, if you'll allow it, the location can alternate between Hyrule Castle and your Palace."

King Noya studied Link's face. Several seconds passed before he spoke.

"If the King of Hyrule agrees with the creation of this council then, and only then, will I agree to my daughter taking part in this meeting."

Zelda beamed and hugged her father tightly. "If only so I don't lose you again." King Noya whispered to her.

"You could never lose me, father. I will always find my way back. I promise." She said.  
Link smiled and mentally congratulated himself. The hours he spent in silence riding to the palace gave him time to think. He was happy that it all fell into place quite well. Now for the hard part.

"If you don't mind sir, I do have one more request."

King Noya furrowed his brows. "What have left of you to ask, friend?"

"The Princess made it aware to me that her name day is next week. I would humbly ask that she stay at the castle for a few days. To celebrate and also mark the first forum."

"You are too confident, my boy. What makes you think your father will agree?"

"My father is a fair man. He has no reason to deny it."

King Noya rumbled while mulling over his thoughts. His daughter waited patiently, hiding her anxiety with every fiber of her being. She was thankful that Link kept his promise to her, but he could not make her father's decisions for him.

"Father," Zelda willed up her courage and continued, "If you approve, I will meet with one suitor every month until I've decided whom I will marry."

The King whipped his head to her. "You promise to consider each and every one?"

Zelda nodded her head without hesitation.

"Alright. You shall spend your name day at Hyrule Castle." King Noya hugged his daughter once more.

.

.

.

"You've made a bold ultimatum." Link said as Zelda closed the door to the study.

She exhaled deeply. "I know. But I did stipulate 'until I've decided' who it is I will marry. That just means I've got to be on my best behavior."

Link asked, "To risk one freedom for another, though? I don't know if I could do it."

"It's only a matter of time before I'm sold to the highest bidder anyway," she shrugged. "I might as well enjoy my life while I still can." A silence engulfed them. Link didn't know how to respond; didn't know what to say to make her feel less like and object and more like a person who had a choice. But he had no say in the matter. Neither of them did. To eliminate the awkwardness, Zelda added, "So do you really think your father will say yes?"

"As I said before, he has no reason to deny it. The only reason one wasn't established before is probably because there was no need. The Gerudo aren't the most interactive."

Zelda held back a snarky comeback. One, because what Link said was true, and secondly because she was in high spirits.

"Well, I look forward to developing a political relationship with the prince of Hyrule." She held out her hand.

Link smiled wide and shook it. "I'm sure you'll do well to keep me in check."  
"Oh, trust me, it'll be my greatest pleasure."

"Just as long as you promise not to throw another lightning bolt at me."

"I'll make no such promise."

They laughed. Zelda, for the first time since she was young, felt playfully happy. "How refreshing it feels," she said and Link cocked his head to the side. "To have made a true friend."  
Link grinned.

"I should get going. There's a lot I need to discuss with my father, and I only have a week to get it all into place."

Zelda nodded. "Let me walk you out."

And as they walked down the corridor, Link swore he saw a skip to Zelda's step.

.

.

.

Link's mind raced as Epona led him back to the campsite. How he would convince his father to let this all happen would be no easy task. Link hadn't lied about his father's character, but he knew his father would also not willingly bend to everything his son would have to say. He would have to discuss this with Amadeo.  
By the time he reached his destination, the sun had already drifted behind the mountains. With Goron help, the gate's skeleton was already set in place, and the first layer of stone cemented together. Link hopped off Epona and patted her neck. Epona wandered over to the troughs, leaving Link to search for the knight. Most of the men were already eating, so he walked through each campfire until he found Amadeo sitting with the Goron, sipping on mead.

"Cheers!" Amadeo exclaimed, and raised his glass. But before he could take a sip, Link took hold of the cup, gulped and exhaled.

"I'm hurt you started without me," said Link.

Amadeo raised his brows in response. "I honestly didn't expect you to be back so early, considering you visited a village full of women."

Link snickered and handed the cup back to Amadeo. Though it had crossed his mind to visit Kiyana before he left, he decided against it.

"There will be other times. I need your help." Link motioned for him to follow as he made his way back to his tent. Amadeo huffed, then handed his mead to the guard he sat next to.

"How many Bulbin did you find today?" Link inquired.

"About fifteen. We left this area and headed farther north."

"Fifteen?" Link whistled. "How did Lupin react?"

"You know, he growled and stomped away, called you an incompetent prince. Nothing unusual."

Link laughed and shook his head. "Then he shouldn't be too surprised when I head back to the castle tomorrow."

"You can't play hooky, Link!"

"I'm not! I have to talk to the King." They walked into Link's tent.

"What did you do?" Amadeo asked. Link lit a lantern hanging above him.

"I told King Noya that I would create monthly meetings to open up conversation between Hylians and Gerudo."

Amadeo scratched the stubble on his neck. "That's ambitious of you."

"That's not even the worst part. I invited Zelda to celebrate her name day at the Castle."

"Alright, so how much time do you have to convince the King to let you do all of this?"

"Less than a week."

Amadeo tossed his hands in the air. "Link, how many times have I told you to keep your head straight when courting pretty women? Why couldn't you just promise her a puppy or a gift basket?"

"It's not like that! I just felt I had to do this for her. She seemed so trapped." Link ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "She called me a true friend, Amadeo. I have to make this happen."

"Okay…"Amadeo looked down and slumped his shoulders. Link was many things: bold, reckless, and sometimes facetious, but he cared deeply about others. And although many might see it as a weakness for someone who would one day take the throne, Amadeo knew it would only make Link a better king. "Okay. We've got all night. I'm sure we can think of something."

And as the men around the campsite slowly went to bed, the cracking sounds coming from the embers of dying campfires joined the crickets and two men who rallied ideas back and forth until dawn.

.

.

.

Castle Town was bustling with people by the time Link arrived. Epona fell to a slow trot, minding any young children and animals that ran between her legs. Link's mind felt numb. He had no idea why he was going to such great lengths for someone he had just met. Perhaps he was taking the situation for his own benefit to finally show his father that he was more responsible than either of them believed. He would be king one day, unavoidably so, and as much as he relished in the idea of never taking the throne, he had no other siblings to pass his responsibility to. And if he was to lead Hyrule one day, he would want the people of his kingdom to know no prejudice. Hylian, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo; each one would be equal. Epona whipped her head to alert Link that they had arrived. Link inhaled deeply, and made his way to the throne room where he knew his father would be.

"We didn't expect to see you back so soon," said the guard posted at the entrance of the throne room.

"Official business. Is he alone?" Link said, eager to get this done and over with.

The guard replied. "With the Queen, he seems to be in an okay temper today."

At that, Link loosened the muscles that had tightened in his jaw. He nodded to the guard and waited for the doors to open, shaking the tension out of his hands as if he were about to fight a bear. The door creaked open and he walked in, preparing himself for the worst. He stopped a few feet away from the two thrones that sat on a raised platform. His parent's looked at him, his mother with some surprise and his father with some annoyance.

"What are you doing back here?" His father inquired.

"Father, I apologize for leaving my post, but a most interesting event occurred while I was at Hyrule Field, and I thought it important to come directly to you."

"Well?"

"I've met…" Link cleared his throat and began once more with determination. "I've met the King and Princess of the Gerudo tribe."

"And…" The King waited.

"And, I believe it is important to establish ties with their nation for more open communication. To better understand their needs, their culture, and to also look for new contacts to trade goods and supplies that they've got to offer."

Queen Margot smiled at her son. He took that as encouragement that he desperately needed and continued.  
"I would like to take on that roll, if I may be so bold, and have invited the Princess of the Gerudo to do the same. This, I believe will open up a good relations among future rulers and the Hylian and Gerudo people."

His father observed him, not speaking for several moments. In that time, Link felt his determination wither at being the object of his father's powerful stare. As his father opened his mouth, Link winced.

"I'll allow it." His father said, and Link's eyes widened in disbelief at his father's light smile. "There are few times you've played your role well, Link. This is one of those times."

He looked from his mother, to his father, and a smile crept onto his face. He felt the courage he needed to ask his second request.

"Zelda— I mean the Princess's name day is next week, and I was hoping that we could celebrate it here a few days after the initial meeting?"

"Absolutely not." The King interjected.

Link's smile fell. "But the meeting will—"

"I said no. If the meeting will be a conflict, then postpone the meeting until after her birthday."

"If—"

"That's all I have to hear on the matter. We're done."

Link furrowed his brows and stared at the marble tile. He did not want to give up on Zelda, but he didn't know what else to say to make his father listen. He couldn't reason with a man who so adamantly did not want to hear his opinion.

"If the princess cannot be a guest of our son's, then she will be a guest of mine, my love." The Queen spoke. Link looked up at his mother, who looked down at him with a warmth in her eyes reserved only for her child, and then turned to her husband with a similar expression.

If King Rodrick was surprised, he did not show it. He did not glare at his wife, but gave her the same stern stare he gave his son only minutes ago, as if he calculated and weighed out the pros and cons in his mind. He exhaled slowly from his nostrils and closed his eyes.

"It seems as though there's no way around it. She may celebrate her name day here as well. You," he said as he turned to Link, "are responsible for making sure this all gets done. You will celebrate her name day in Hylian fashion, and if it is not a success, I will hold you responsible for embarrassing the royal family."

Link nodded, never taking his eyes off of the King. He wouldn't disappoint his father or Zelda. "I will not let you down. I take on this task with great honor."

"That is all." His father waved his hand to Link in dismissal. Link turned to his mother once more, giving her a nod before turning on his heels and out the door.

"You were just as rambunctious as he was, or have you forgotten this, dear?" Queen Margot turned to her husband with a small smile.  
The King turned to her, a glint of nostalgia reflected in his eyes. He huffed and stepped off the throne, leaving the queen to giggle into her hand.  
.

.

.

 **What did you think guys? Please leave word. I love to hear from all of you, especially from those of you who have been with me since the beginning. Does the story flow better with all the revisions?**

 **Thank you for your continued support. I've already started on chapter five, so I hope to put it out sooner rather than later!**

 **Jenni**


End file.
